1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment
The preferred embodiment generally relates to phone earpiece accessories. More specifically, the preferred embodiment is a Bluetooth enabled jewelry method and apparatus for the use of Bluetooth headset earpieces.
2. Background Art
People have grown accustomed to the convenience afforded by wireless or cellular telephones. Just about everyone, including young children, carries one on their person, or knows where they can get their hands on one at times. To further the functionality of such phones, manufacturers have added the ability to add a wireless headset by use of a Bluetooth connection. Such earpieces or headsets allow users the ability to talk without having to hold the phone to their ears for long periods of time. In fact, such aesthetic appealing earpieces meet the requirements for hands free usage in motor vehicles required in many states in the U.S. for safe driving. However, the appearance of such earpieces is often dull, boring, and excessively high tech.
While the market has responded with cell phone cases and covers that allow the user to customize their cell phone to their personality, it has not responded to further the opportunity with the same functionality for earpiece devices. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the Bluetooth earpieces can be provided with decorative covers. The development of the Bluetooth enabled jewelry is very much need, and could also create safety and comfort for users.
Likewise, the analyzer from one collection system may not be compatible with another vendor nor is the method for collecting sensory output parameters. A need exists in the art for a method and an apparatus for recreating machine operation parameters collected from varying collection systems to the same characteristics of collected machine operation parameters, so that others may use them to monitor and evaluate the machine operations.